Airplanes
by Yajirushi-Fokasu
Summary: Yugi feels so alone. He's abandoned and broken. So what does he do? He wishes upon Airplanes, until he is released and freed. Disclaimer! I own NOTHING! Song is Airplanes by Bobby Ray ft. Hayley Williams. More songs have been added, I don't own any of them.
1. Airplanes

_**Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**_

Yugi laid on the grass of the park. His head was pillowed on his hands, his breathing even and calm. The wind stirred his hair softly. Even though he was in the park he was protected. A small part of the park was hidden from sight, not a soul, except Yugi, knew of its existence.

Yugi was dreaming of happier times. Times when he had friends who didn't forget him. Times when he would laugh with true joy and not a fake and forced laugh. Times when his smile was assured and real, not saddened and empty. Those were the times he dreamed of, his times of happiness.

 _ **Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**_

Atem had taken the left side of town. He had looked everywhere, every alley, every store. Any place he could think of to find Yugi. Yet nothing, all his efforts had been in vain. The smaller teen had simply disappeared.

Though as Atem thought about it he realized that was untrue. Yugi hadn't disappeared, he'd faded. Slowly, like a ghost, a memory, a dream. He had been left behind, Atem realized. They, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Yami, Seto, Heba, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and even himself, had one by one forgotten the small teen that brought them together.

 _ **I could use a dream or a genie or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this. 'Cause after all the partyin' and the smashin' and crashin'.**_

How could he forget! He forgot his own light, the one person who could balance his own darkness. His look a like, forgotten, by all those he cared about. It was horrible, stupid, immature, and about a thousand other things. His light had been left alone for so long now.

Now they notice the missing member of their group. After he had gone missing, right under their noses. Yami had taken the right side of the city with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Nothing so far. No sign of the smaller teen. Worry had long since wormed its way into his gut. The fear that they would never find the little light.

 _ **And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time where you fade to the blackness.**_

Heba sprinted to the park as fast as he could. He knew that was the place his brother went most often to hide, or to get away from a painful memory. He was followed by Bakura, Ryou, and Seto. The only thing he could focus on was the pounding of his heart and feet. The park loomed ahead and he pushed himself even faster, he had to find his twin.

He knew something had been missing from their group. It was too late now as he realized it wasn't a something, but a someone. His breath puffed out of his chest, he was losing air from running. Truthfully, he didn't care. All that mattered to him was finding his brother, his twin. He wasn't about to give up now.

 _ **And when your starin' at that phone in your lap. And your hopin' but them people never call you back.**_

He knew they weren't coming. He wasn't quite sure why he thought they would. He had been forgotten, why would they remember now? Maybe it would be best if he left. He could try to be happy again. Start a new life, away from Domino, away from those he thought cared about him. Maybe it would be for the best if he left.

'It might be better than here.' Yugi thought as he stared at the stars. 'Maybe I could leave by plane. Fly up in the night sky with the stars. I could get away, be happy, it might be best. It's not like I will be missed. No one realizes I'm here now.'

 _ **But that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold. And when your plans unravel in the sand. What would you do wish for if you had one chance?**_

Leanna leaned against a large oak tree. Her back rested on the solid wood and a small smile drifted on her face. She knew where Yugi was. She could sense him where ever he went. His aura was still strong, its light gold color pulsing around his hiding place. Another aura appeared in her line of sight.

She knew the color. The crimson tinted gold was familiar to her, almost like the brother of her own aura. Heba appeared soon after his aura did. His feet pounding on the earth, his breath coming in gasps. He stopped before Leanna and leaned over his knees, trying to catch his breath from running. Leanna shook her head at him.

 _ **So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'l switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night.**_

Heba stopped when he spotted the other teen. His eyes narrowed upon the teen, his gaze hardening and growing cold. The other teen regarded him coolly without even shifting. Her blue hair swung down by her thighs and her head bounced lightly. A breeze filtered into the clearing, blowing the dead or fallen leaves across the ground.

"Where is he?" Heba demanded in a loud voice.

"Somewhere and nowhere." Leanna replied.

"You know, yet you hide him." Heba stated.

"True. It is his choice if he wishes to see you or not. I'm just his guardian and friend." Leanna agreed.

"I'm in no mood for your petty games!" Heba's anger grew.

"I play no "Petty games"." Leanna calmly spoke.

Heba growled deep in his throat.

"That sounds like a threat." Leanna noted.

"Where is he?" Heba demanded again.

"I will not tell you. It is his choice if you know." Leanna repeated herself from earlier.

 _ **Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**_

Atem finally gave up. He was near the central part of Domino. Not a single sign of Yugi had appeared. There was nothing, nothing but the fear that Yugi was gone and that he had left, forever. Atem didn't want Yugi to leave, not in any life would he want that. Yugi was like a little brother to him. Atem hoped with all his being that Yugi was safe, even if he had left.

Raised voices floated on the air to him. One he recognized instantly, it was one he would always love to hear. The voice belonged to his boyfriend, Heba. Heba was Yugi's twin and the lover of Atem. Atem moved to the voice and found Heba glaring daggers at another teen, this one female. She looked familiar, but Atem couldn't place where he had seen her before. It just confused him greatly.

 _ **Yeah, Yeah, somebody take me back to the days. Before this was a job, before I got paid. Before it mattered what I had in my bank.**_

Leanna watched as more of Yugi's former friends and family appeared one by one. All of whom were staring at her, most in confusion. Her head bounced to a beat only she could hear. Her hair swayed in the wind gently brushing her legs as it moved. A figure in the distance caught her eye.

Sharp spiky hair tipped in a blood red grew closer to the location of the group and Leanna. The figure could been seen to be a male, tall and muscular. He too had the ability to see the auras of other people in the world. Unlike Leanna, he often left his ability off or dormant. A rare smile flitted onto Leanna's face, making her seem almost angelical.

 _ **Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway. And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it. But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevent.**_

The male figure moved closer and his eyes tracked the entire group of colorful aura's in front of him. All of the aura's had one single thing in common. Each one had a thick stripe of black across the middle of the glow. Black meant they had forgotten. They had forgotten something, or someone, that was important to Gaia, the Earth Mother. Some had red around the black; they had angered Gaia and now they were marked.

"Kana." Leanna's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Re." The man, Kana, replied smoothly.

"That is not what I go by Kanashimi." Leanna growled at him.

"It doesn't matter." Kanashimi shrugged. "We need to be going soon. _She_ has a mission for us. We will need the Little One though."

"Fine. I'll go get him. Stop them" She pointed to the group of teens "from following me. I'll meet you at our ride, you know how to find us."

"Then get going." Kanashimi ushered her on.

 _ **I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes, then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days. Before the politics that we call the rap game.**_

Yugi heard the bushes next to him rustle and he jumped. His head whipped around to see Leanna push through. Yugi's head dropped to his chest as he realized that his "friends" didn't truly care. They didn't care to find him, they never had. He was alone in a cold cruel world. Not a soul cared for him, they all left eventually.

"How did you find me?" Yugi whispered brokenly.

"I can see auras." Leanna didn't hesitate.

"You have a special power?" Yugi looked up.

"I have multiple." Leanna said "You have one too Yugi." She added.

"How would you know?" Yugi questioned.

"Your aura."

"What is my power?"

"Your an elemental. You can bend the elements to your will." Leanna told him "You are also a seer. You can see auras. I will show you how, if you come with me."

"I have no friends to leave behind. No friends at all."

"You have me." Leanna held her hand out to the smaller boy.

"Let's go." Yugi gripped the extended hand and followed Leanna out of the clearing.

 _ **And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape And back before I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish To end the politics And get back to the music That started this shit? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes.**_

Yugi sat next to Leanna and looked down at Domino City. He was leaving, getting away. He was on to something better with his new friends, Leanna and Kanashimi.

I know you may think he was in an airplane, but that is not the case. Instead, he rode on the back of a dragon. A small dragon, at least compared to Leanna and Kanashimi's, but a dragon none the less.

That is but the start of this sweet adventure.


	2. Breakaway

**Five Years Later**

Yugi was happy for once. He had left the people who had forgotten him and found friends in two new people. He had grown, gaining both height and ability. As Leanna had promised he had learned to unlock and control his Elemental abilities. Kanashimi had helped protect him as he learned to control his new found powers. Together the three had bonded and were now as close as siblings, maybe more.

The little band had taken Gaia's missions and protected the natural earth from human and other animal damage. Gaia had gifted the group with titles and rights as protectors of her home and life. Yugi was now called The Seer of Hope. He not only protected the earth, but the hope and dreams of all the people. Leanna was now the Elemental Warrioress. She had a multitude of magical and "heavenly" weapons. Weapons that the normal people of the world would see as angelic weapons. Kanashimi was the God of Wind. His powers over the wind and air had grown in strength and could now control most wind based natural phenomena.

 ** _Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy._**

 ** _I would pray (I would pray)_**

It had been five years. Five years since the smallest light had disappeared. Five years since he had once been forgotten by the ones he called friends and family. Most of them had moved on, but it was still never enough. Each year on the anniversary of his loss, everyone felt it. It was the one day they all mourned the loss together. No one had seen the young boy since he left, not even a word was heard.

Yami had fallen into a depression. Nothing could shake the dark cloud that had settled over his shoulders. He didn't talk as much, his smile was empty, his eyes were lost and broken. Losing his Light had broken his soul. Everyone watched as he fell apart, piece by piece. Nothing helped him, nothing hurt him more than the loss.

The sadness never left the tan skinned boy. It held tight, digging deeper each year. The once bright group feared for the Egyptian. They feared the sadness wouldn't leave if the Lost Light came back. Nothing they did helped. What hope did a boy who abandoned them five years ago have?

 ** _Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here._**

 ** _So I prayed I could break away_**

Yugi smiled as the air flew through his hair. He had once asked Leanna to help him change it. It was now black bodied, like before, but instead of amethyst and gold his hair was ice blue and silver. His Dragon, Videntes, or Gaze, had grown into a majestic black creature. He had long horns tipped in blue, much like his master's hair. His claws were a molten like silver that seemed to flow like liquid in the light. Strange silver eyes held years of knowledge and wisdom.

' **Master.** ' Videntes spoke telepathically with his friend and master.

'Yes, Videntes?' Yugi flowed back.

' **We are going back to the cursed place?** ' Videntes growled.

'We have to.' Yugi mentally sighed. 'The darkness from my former friends is going to kill the land.'

' _It's not as bad as you think._ ' Leanna burst into the conversation.

'Re!' Yugi jumped. 'How many times have I told you not to do that!'

' _You know you love me!_ ' Leanna laughed over their bond.

'You know she can't help it Yugi.' A darker voice joined in.

'I know that Kana.' Yugi sighed. 'Let's focus on the mission you two.'

'Alright Seer.' Kanashimi agreed before he cut his part of the link.

' _Fine Fine._ ' Leanna cut off her link as well.

'Videntes.' Yugi called.

' **Master?** ' The Dragon voiced back.

'Drop.' Yugi ordered.

The dragon did an animalistic grin before it wrapped its wings into its body. The dragon dropped from the sky, his rider whooping with joy. The dragon looked like a giant bullet with its wings folded in. A second dragon, this one a pale teal blue, followed. Together the two dragons fell to the earth.

 _ **I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.**_

Atem was the first to notice the dark blurs falling towards the school. His shout echoed around the packed courtyard. Screams followed soon after. Panic ensued as teenagers ran to and fro. Atem and the others were frozen in place. They had seen dragons before, thanks to dueling and their ancient Egyptian lives. This was almost familiar to them.

A scream joined the calls, but this one was different. This was a scream of joy, pure unhindered joy. A second followed just after the first. The blurs were almost on top of the school, both falling at a very high speed. Neither seemed like they were going to stop any time soon. The group of teens by Sakura tree still weren't moving.

 _ **Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.**_

'Videntes, release.' Yugi ordered at they neared Domino High School.

' **Of course Master.** ' Yugi could hear the grin in his dragon's voice.

'Be flashy.' Yugi grinned back.

' **Yes Master.** ' Videntes sped up his rotation.

 _ **Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree; feel the rush of the ocean, get on board a fast train; travel on a jet plane far away and breakaway**_

The black looking blur picked up speed, going at a faster rate than the silver blue blur. The first blur soon changed shape. Two black shapes flipped out of the blur, revealing a pitch black dragon in the sky. The wings of the dragon were black, but it looked like stars and galaxies were moving across the wings.

Silver claws glinted in the sun. Icy blue horns that faded to black spiraled off its head. Sharp white teeth shown in the morning light. The screams died out in favor of gasps of awe. The dragon swooped down before landing on the open field behind the school.

The second blur had emerged in the sky, revealing a pale blue crystallized dragon. This dragon looked like it was made of ice. It glided down instead of doing tricks like the black dragon. This dragon was pure pale blue with no color variations. The second dragon landed next to its black counterpart.

Two small dots moved across the backs of the dragons. The dots dropped off the dragons, hitting the soft ground of the field. The two dots moved at an equal pace traveling across the field. Teachers and students had gathered together and watched the dots. The dots approached the principle and met with him, after pulling him away.

The principle returned and dismissed the students back to their classes. The two dots stayed off to the side, before leaving with the principle. The school watched as the two students disappeared into the school following the principle. Chatter erupted among the students as they all left for their classes.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Nothing noteworthy happened. No falling objects, no strange new students. Nothing new happened. Yami had seemed a little brighter, but it wasn't noticed as much as the events of earlier in the morning at lunch.

 _ **I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, a** **nd breakaway**_

"Who might you two be?" The principal asked as he led the two teens into his office.

"We are former students of Domino Central Middle School." Leanna spoke first.

"We left five years ago." Yugi continued. "We have been keeping up with our education and we wish to rejoin the school system."

"We'll see what we can come up with." The principal, Mr. Hertan, smiled at the two teens.

"Thank you, Mr. Hertan." Yugi stood up and held out his hand.

"Glad I could help, Mr…" Mr. Hertan trailed off.

"Moto." Yugi shook hands with the man.

"I've heard that name before." The Principal spoke out loud.

"I was the top of the class all years of school before I left." Yugi admitted.

"I see." The older man mumbled.

"What do you mean, was?" Leanna finally spoke. "You still are the top of the class, and I'm the second."

"You are?" The man looked at the blue haired female.

"Leanna Wilkan." The girl held out her hand.

"I remember you too." The man smiled.

"Thank you." Leanna shook hand with him.

"Welcome back my top two." The man walked them to the door. "I will have you ready to start tomorrow."

"Thank you again Mr Hertan." Yugi said before the two left the room.

 _ **Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.**_

Heba waited, impatiently, for school to end. He wanted to find out who the mysterious "dots" that arrived earlier in the day. Something about them seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It had been bugging him since the arrival of the two.

His pencil tapped against a corner of his desk, annoying his boyfriend who sat next to him. The older teen was glaring at his little lover, extremely annoyed by the tapping. Heba ignored the look and tried to focus on the lesson his teacher was giving.

The class passed slowly, until finally the last bell of the day rang. Heba rushed out of the room, followed by the others. He was drawn to the field where the blurs had landed earlier in the day. Atem followed him and he knew it. He didn't care how upset his boyfriend got, he just wanted to meet the new people.

The dragons were still there, laying on the ground, asleep, if Heba saw correctly. The two dots, who were clearly people we standing together. Heba ran forward, sprinting past his other friends, ignoring the shouts of his group. One of the dots turned towards him, moving in front of the other.

The dots became clearer and Heba gasped, tripping over his own feet, falling to the floor in the process. He knew one of the dots, a female with blue hair. Long blue hair that was stripped with black and silver. Newer light pale blue strips were woven into the mix of black, blue, and silver.

The second figure was less familiar. Shorter black hair tipped in silver and royal blue. The second figure was shorter than the first, but not by much. The second figure was a male, with paler skin than his female counterpart. He was wearing some strange looking clothes, tight to his body, showing a well muscled form.

The female was in tight legging like black pants. She had a black mini skirt on, with something heavy on her upper leg. She wore a black crop top under a black leather jacket. Her clothes were strange compared to what Heba had seen before on her, if it was the same woman.

 _ **Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging 'round revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway**_

"Their coming." Leanna spoke to her friend.

"I know." Yugi growled. "We need to head out. Meet Kana at the Club."

"Alright." Leanna agreed.

"Is it bad that I want to hate them, but I can't." Yugi looked at his friend.

"No." Leanna sighed. "It's understandable that you want to hate them."

"Let's go before Heba gives us away." Yugi ordered as he walked to Videntes.

"Hai, Seer." Leanna walked to her dragon.

The two riders launched from the ground in sync, leaving behind a mass of awed faces, Heba being pushed to the ground by the force of Leanna's dragon, Caligine, or Mist.

 _ **I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, a** **nd breakaway.**_

Tea gripped Yami's arm as the dragons pushed a harsh wind toward them as they took off. She was now Yami's girlfriend, but everyone knew she didn't love him. Even Yami knew it, but he had given up on caring, since his Light had left. Tea was interested in the two people, but she could have cared less, as long as they didn't mess with her life.

Silence reigned over the group as they took in the day's events. Tea was still clinging to Yami, not willing to relinquish her hold on his arm. Tea was thinking of after school activities for the group, since they hadn't done anything in a while. She had heard of a new club in town and decided that's where they would go.

"Hey guys!" Tea called the group together.

"Whas up Tea?" Joey asked from beside his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

"How about we go to the new club?" Tea offered.

"Sounds like fun." Bakura grinned evilly.

"We could cause havoc." Marik grinned slyly.

"OW!" Was heard right after as the two got slapped upside the head.

"Behave." Ryou, Bakura's boyfriend and Light, demanded.

"You two are so immature." Malik, Marik's boyfriend and Light, growled.

"We'll be there." Joey spoke for him and Seto.

"I'm game." Tristan agreed.

"Atem?" Heba looked at his older lover.

"That's fine." Atem nodded at the idea. "You going to come Yami?"

"Yeah." Yami said distantly.

"We'll all meet at 8:00." Tea told the group. "The club is called Nativus."

"Got it." Heba said as he and Atem walked off together.

The group dispersed soon after, everyone going their own ways.

 _ **Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.**_

Leanna smiled as she and Yugi got Nativus set up. Tonight was the grand opening of the club and it was the cover for the three Guardians. Kanashimi was getting the kitchen and bar setup, along with the bartenders and chefs. Leanna and Yugi were running the DJ stand and the live band, when they arrived. The blue haired girl was the DJ while Yugi tended to be a bouncer and security head.

The time was 7:49 and the club was opening at 8:00. Leanna was up at the DJ stand running he sound check on her systems. She saw Yugi had changed into his black bouncer gear. The gear consisted of black cargo pants, small tears along the legs. His shirt was tight to his body, showing his well defined arms clearly. The once tiny kid now stood at a proud 5'9". He was an intimidating figure. Especially with his hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses covering his now sharp eyes.

Leanna had decked herself out in an ice blue mini dress that was covered in sequins. She had a black belt over the waistline of the dress that was made of a shiny elastic material. Attached to her belt was her shrunken Flame Staff and on the other side was her Obsidian knife, which could split into two thin sharp blades.

Each member of their team had a hidden earpiece to keep them connected. Kana started a check over their ear comms. Leanna responded immediately, still busy checking her systems. Yugi responded as well. His comm was more visible since he was the club's security. He warned Leanna of the incoming crowd and in response she selected a song and blasted the music.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's chapter two, thanks to everyone who has Followed/Faved and reviewed since chapter one, I know it take me forever to post, but I want the stories to be amazing for all you lovlies!

Also, on any of the Latin word, I used Google Translate so they may be wrong, but I tried.

Anyways, here at the Latin words.

Nativus: Elemental


	3. Fireflies

Here is the next Chapter! Note, this story is going to be cross posted on AO3. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I will probably post the next chapter later today as well.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Songs I have used/will use in this story. No profit is being made, just for the enjoyment of others!**

 **8:00, Domino City, Japan, Outside Nativus.**

The group of eleven teens stood in the long line of people waiting to enter the new club. The street was silent, except for the excited chatter of the club's first patrons. Sound burst to life on the street at 7:59. Music could be heard all the way down the long line. A man stepped out of the door to the club, bright flashing lights following him.

The group was near the front of the line and could clearly see the man. The man wasn't overly tall, but even with his slightly small frame, he was scary. The black cargo pants were sure to hold a multitude of tools for fighting if they were needed. On his belt Yami could see the outlines of a taser. Atem had looked at the man's feet and saw the handle of a knife sticking out of the top of the right boot.

The icy hair didn't help and only added to the cold seeming exterior. He crossed his arms over his thin, but broad chest, his foot holding open the door to the club. He beckoned the first customer over and held out his hand. The person handed over a twenty, the club's entrance fee, and entered the club.

This process continued, sometimes with the man checking the ID of a patron wishing to enter the club. Yami was the first of the group to arrive in front of the bouncer. The man tenses for a second before he held his hand to his ear. He had a muttered conversation before he turned back to Yami. He motioned the teen forward and held out his hand. Yami fished out a twenty, the others doing the same in the line.

"ID too please." The man's voice was actually quite soft for his appearance.

"Here." Yami handed his driver's license over.

"You can enter." The man told the star haired teen, handing the ID back.

Yami entered the club and his jaw dropped instantly.

 _ **You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.**_

Leanna had heard Yugi's message and was prepared for the group of teens about to enter. Thankfully Nativus was a teen friendly club. She continued to play the song she had chosen. Fireflies by Owl City was a slower song, but it was a good way to wait for the crowds to fill the club.

She had called her band members and was waiting for them to arrive before she opened the karaoke stage for use. She had a song lined up since it was live night. She watched as the group of eleven teens entered the club and found a large corner table and sat down. Her eyes flashed a clearish white as she scanned their auras for changes.

The female brunette had an ugly brown aura. The aura showed that she was haughty and arrogant. A red stripe marked her as a liar and a cheat. The black stripe meant she was still forgetting something, or someone, important. White surrounded the aura, creating a white border, which proved she could change and become an innocent once again.

The two Lights, which she could make out because of their mostly white auras were sitting near one another. The white haired one had a blue stripe, the mark of sadness. The same black as the female, for forgetting. He also had a pinky red stripe, showing he was loved and that he loved someone.

The sandy haired Light had an almost matching aura, but his also had a hint of purple. Purple was melancholy and remembrance, His black stripe was more of a gray, showing he had forgotten part of something, or someone, but still had some memory of it, or them.

Next to the Lights were their Darks, each next to their respective Dark. Both darks had matching auras to those of their Lights, but their white was more of a fuzzy light gray, the sign that they were Darks, not like the pure white of the Lights. The crazy haired sandy blond matched his light in every way, including his black stripe. The crazy haired platinum blond matched his lover perfectly.

The tan star haired twins had the same aura. An inky gray, marked by red, for misplaced anger, black and blue. The darker skinned twin had the pinky red stripe of love, while his slightly lighter skinned brother had a faded pink stripe, meaning a love that was fading. The blue stripe on his aura was one of the darkest and thickest Leanna had ever seen.

The smallest of the teens Leanna knew was Yugi's twin. Heba's aura was still a red and gold mix, the red being his locked fire abilities. The gold was his mark of being a low level seer. Along with his main aura was the faded gray. He had a small blue stripe of sadness and the pinky stripe he shared with his lover. Leanna knew he meant no harm originally, but she had needed to pull Yugi away from his twin.

The last teen was a male brunette. His aura was almost green. His aura showed envy of someone, nothing could make an aura that green, except envy. He had a black stripe, like all the others. He had a dark red, deep rage, not just anger. He had no other colors than those three main ones.

' _ **Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare.**_

Yugi was outside when the band arrived. He called over another bouncer and traded places with him. He led the band to the darkened stage and helped them set up. After the band was ready Yugi wove through the crowd towards Leanna. He informed the girl the band was ready.

"Tell them we'll perform at 10:00." Leanna told the slightly shorter boy.

"Got it." Yugi nodded and walked off.

The band separated to the dance floor after they were told the performance time. Yugi sat back and watched the crowd shift and move to the beat of the music. He shook his head and headed to the bar.

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

Kanashimi watched the crowd from the bar. He had a selection of alcohol, but he made sure his tenders understood that ID checks were a must before alcohol was served. Icy blue hair caught his eyes, pulling his yellowy green cat like eyes to an approaching friend. The figure stopped in front of him.

"Can I get a cherry club?" The soft voice of Yugi entered his ears.

"Coming up." Kanashimi said as he moved along the bar.

He slid behind his coworkers with the ease and grace of a cat, his body sliding in and out. He poured the sweet drink and wrapped around the bar to the front. He placed the drink next to Yugi's elbow, his chest laying against Yugi's back. The younger man took a sip of the drink, leaning back slightly.

"Want to have some fun?" Kanashimi growled in Yugi's ear.

"You are in a mood Kana." Yugi laughed.

"I want to make your friends jealous." The man snickered.

"They don't know it's me." Yugi informed the black haired man.

"I can make them see glimpses of your former look, making them think they see you." Kanashimi gave a cheshire grin.

"Sounds like fun." Yugi pushed away from the bar.

" _ **In prima ostendit hanc vultus micat**_ *(Show the former of this one's looks in flashes)" Kana whispered, his eyes flashing black.

"You are evil." Yugi laughed again.

"That I am." Kana agreed. "Let's dance."

' _ **Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance.**_

Yami was watching the dancing crowd when he saw it. The flash of amethyst and yellowish gold. The star shape flashing above the crowd before it was gone. He thought he was dreaming. The smallest Light hadn't been heard from for five years, why would he be at a club opening now?

 _ **A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed. The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (Thread, thread…)**_

Atem saw his brother tense. Following the crimson gaze his jaw dropped. He too saw a flash of the ebony black star hair tipped in amethyst. A flash of gold crossed his vision. Yugi had been gone for so long. It wasn't possible he was back, was it?

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I fall asleep)**_

Heba had seen Yami tense, but thought nothing of it. When he felt Atem tense next to him it drew his attention. He watched the crowd like the tanned twins. He saw a flash of pale, milky, white skin. He knew his brother's look anywhere and the flash was enough to startle him.

 _ **Leave my door open just a crack. (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. (Please take me away from here)**_

Ryou and Bakura were the next to see the flashes from Kanashimi's spell. Ryou saw Yugi in his full before he was covered by the crowd. Bakura only saw his face before it was gone. The two watched the crowd like a pair of hawks from that point on.

 _ **Why do I tire of counting sheep? (please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. (Ha-ha)**_

Marki and Malik saw it next. The two saw quick flashes, but the boy they saw was a little different. Instead of amethyst tipped hair it was tipped in blue. The bangs were silver, but had a hint of the former golden color. The two were confused by what they saw.

 _ **To ten million fireflies. I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyed as they said farewell. (Said farewell)**_

Tea was outraged as she watched the table tense and stare at the crowd, one by one. She too turned to the jumping crowd. Her rage grew when she caught the flashes of the lost boy. She knew it was Yugi when she saw him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he was never supposed to come back.

 _ **But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. (Jar, jar, jar…)**_

Tristan was the last to notice the flashes of his former friend. The yellow bangs and the leather clothes were a dead give away. He was shocked that he even saw the flashes. He hadn't remembered Yugi was alive until he saw the flashes. Why was he here though?

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

Leanna laughed as she saw the spell Kanashimi had placed on Yugi. She knew that those who truly missed or remembered who Yugi was could see past the spell. Her and Kanashimi are one of the few people able to see past the spell. She knew from the auras of the pale sandy blond pair that they would see past part of the spell, but not all of it.

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

Yugi and Kanashimi were back at the bar, laughing and giggling. They both had Cherry Clubs to drink. A sharp snap echoed across their minds, causing both to wince. They looked at Leanna together and saw she was grimacing. The two shared a look before a flash of fear was felt. They watched Leanna shake off her pain and leave for the stage. Yugi left the bar and took over the DJ setup, allowing Leanna to prep the band.

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.**_


	4. Come Alive

**Yajirushi: I'm sorry to all my loyal readers, as few as you may be.**

 **Leana: Don't worry Yajirushi, I'm sure they are just glad you're alive.**

 **Yajirushi:*Glances at hungry readers* I'm not so sure, Le.**

 **Kanashimi: Yajirushi, really, you are melodramatic.**

 **Yajirushi: Shush Shimi, I don't need your help.**

 **Kanashimi:*Rolls eyes***

 **Yajirushi: Alright! Now, for the first time ever... Reviews!**

 **Hikari Cruz: Thank you so much! It makes me happy to know my writing is good. Here's the more that you hoped for, I hope you like it.**

 **Mylane67: Here's the next chapter! I have another working, but I am missing the song... GGGRRRRRR, it's so hard. Anyways, I know Yugi seems alone, but he has Kana and Leana to support him. Who knows, maybe he will have more people soon.**

 **Fandomenforcer: I'm sooooo sorry I made you cry! That wasn't my intention, I swear!*Huggles* I hope whatever caused you to feel like that has gotten better. The song was actually the inspiration for this entire story! I just loved the song and my mind basically went into fantasy land and this popped out. XD Love how screwy brains can make me hate my life and push it on characters in my head...**

 **Basket in a Nutcase: I love the enthusiasm against Atem, but sadly, it should be Yami. This is one of my stories where Heba is actually a different person than Yugi, sooooooooo blame Yami. *Pulls said character in front of her***

 **Ganzademon: I'm glad you like it! this wasn't meant to be depressing... too bad my brain loves making me see the bad stuff in life...**

 **Yajirushi: Now, on with the story. DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I know...**

 **Yajirushi: Disclaim!**

 **Disclaimer: Yajirushi doesn't own YuGiOh, or the characters. She does however own Leana and Kanashimi(Kana), so please do not use them without permission**

 **Final note, the song in this chapter is italicized and in normal quotations "** _Like this, but no bold"_

Come Alive

Club Nativus, 10:00 pm

Leanna gathered the band to the darkened stage of the club. She set the stage lights, as they were dark. Kana had joined her and was going to be her backup for this set. She and Kana were doing their vocal exercises, waiting for the cue from Yugi. She shifted in her knee high black boots, excitement coursing through her.

She grabbed her wireless mic and synced it to the speaker system. She told her bandmates what song she had chosen. It was a new one she had heard recently, one that had a great beat for the night. She gave a glance to Kana, before she told Yugi she was ready.

The crowded became silenced by Yugi's voice from the DJ stand.

"Tonight we have a special performance in honor of the Grand Opening of Nativus." Yugi called over the crowd. "Now, clap your hands and raise your voices for Refulsit*(Spellbound)!"

Leanna nodded to her instrumental players as they queued, starting the song.

"You stumble through your days, got your head hung low, your sky's a shade of grey." Kanashimi started the song, his baritone voice capturing the audience.

Yugi smirked at the song choice and signaled the bartenders over the heads of the crowd.

"Like a zombie in a maze, you're asleep inside, but you can shake awake." Kanashimi continued.

The bartenders and Yugi grabbed wireless mics from their pockets and prepared for the dance they had rehearsed with the song.

"'Cause you're just a dead man walkin'. Thinkin' that's your only option, but you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day." Kana grinned at Yugi and Leanna as he sang.

Yugi moved out from behind the DJ stand as the bartenders stepped up to the edge of the floor. Yami and the group of teens watched this with mild interest at what was about to happen.

"Sun is up and the color's blinding, take a world and redefine it. Leave behind your narrow mind, you'll never be the same." Kanna winked at Yugi, his voice echoing and reigning in the entrapped people.

Yugi sent one last look at his friends, before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Come alive, come alive, go and light your light, let it burn so bright. Reachin' up to the sky, and it's open wide, you're electrified." Kana kept the eyes of everyone on him.

Yugi sent a message to the lighting man hidden in the back office of the club.

"And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open, and you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. So, come alive." Kana sang a long verse, more people entered the already large crowd, all moving a little closer to the stage.

Yugi circled the large group, keeping hidden in the shadows, making his movements impossible to follow, Leanna though was tracking him.

"I see it in your eyes, you believe that lie that you need to hide your face. Afraid to step outside, so you lock the door, but don't you stay that way" Kana finished his first part, his eyes locking with Leanna's next to him.

Yugi smiled and took a deep breath.

"No more living in those shadows, you and me, we know how that goes." Yugi stepped into a spotlight that had appeared as he started his verse.

Leanna smiled as the gasps rang across the club, eyes flying to the boy.

"'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same." Leanna stepped forward, joining Kana at the edge of the stage.

The bartenders/dancers all smiled, ready to move and sing together.

"A little bit of lightnin' strikin', bottled up to keep on shinin'" Leanna and Yugi sang together, their voices melting into one.

Yugi stepped forward, his movement followed by the dancers.

"You can prove there's more to you!" The entire staff and band sang at once.

The patrons of the club gasped and stared, awed at the display of skill and practice.

"You cannot be afraid." Kana drew the eyes to him again.

The staff shared quick glances, joy and passion shining like small lights in every pair of unique eyes.

"Come alive, come alive, go and light your light, let it burn so bright. Reachin' up to the sky, and it's open wide, you're electrified." The staff sang, movement starting at once.

The crowd smiled, enjoying the show immensely.

"And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open, and we know we can't go back again to the world that we were living in 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So, come alive." The staff sang as they started a series of complex dance moves.

The band picked up on their quick instrumental piece, striking the cords with precision.

"Come one, come all! Come in, come on!" The staff beckoned people in the crowd, encouraging them to dance.

Several members of the crowd smiled and started to dance to the beat of the song.

"To anyone whose bursting with a dream!" A female staff member sang alone, her voice like that of an angel's.

Yugi smiled at the girl, glad they decided upon her nickname of Angel.

"Come one, come all! You hear the call!" The song continued.

More of the audience unfroze and started moving once again.

"To anyone who's searching for a way to break free!" Kana belted out his line.

Leanna, Yugi, and Kana shared a blinding smile.

"Break free!" The female staff joined.

"Break free!" The male staff added.

The crowd was now moving and jumping as the staff continued their dance on the border of the floor. The staff started clapping along to the beat.

"When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open, and we know we can't go back again to the world that we were living in 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open." The staff sang as one.

"When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open, and we know we can't go back again to the world that we were living in 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open." The verse repeated.

The staff prepared for the final few lines of the song, smiles on every face.

"'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open." The staff continued.

The crowd was once again trapped by the music, many had stopped dancing.

"So come alive!" The staff started, Kana's voice joining a second later.

Yugi held and hit the final note, all eyes ending on him, his icy blue and silver hair shimmering in the light. Smiles reflected on every face of the staff. The crowd roared with cheers. The staff took quick bows before they headed back to their jobs. The crowd dispersed to the bar and tables around the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yami's jaw was hanging open after the seemingly planned performance. He felt that he knew the voice of the blue haired boy that became the star of the dance. The tall boy weaved between people before he appeared at the DJ stand, a pair of headphones already over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Atem glanced at his brother and started to laugh. He too had been impressed by the dance. His eyes had followed the blue haired boy, the movements held a strange familiarity with him. Something was sparking in his mind, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi selected a song from Leanna's playlist when he reached the DJ stand. Music filled the silent club. Yugi's head bounced along to the beat of the song. He hummed along to the beat as well, lost in his own world of music.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Malik stood from the table, catching the eyes of every one of his friends. Marik glanced at him in mild curiosity, but Malik ignored him.

"I'll be right back." The sandy blond said, leaving before anyone could say anything.

He winded across the room, directly up to the DJ stand. A glint in his eye, something was drawing him to the DJ.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Yugi, incoming.' Leanna warned her friend, before he was surprised.

'Thanks Lea.' Yugi responded, opening his darker amethyst eyes, still hidden behind his glasses.

"Do I know you?" A voice to his left rang out.

"Maybe." Yugi responded, slipping the headphones down to his neck.

"I'm Malik." The boy introduced himself.

"Hello." Was Yugi's only response.

"It's nice to see you again Yugi." Malik smiled at the blue haired boy.

"So, someone still remembers me." Yugi said blandly.

"I never forgot you." Malik replied.

"Yes, you did." Yugi bit out.

"No Yugi." Malik insisted. "I knew you were gone, I just didn't know how to bring it up with the others."

"Liar." Yugi accused.

"He's not lying Yugi." A feminine voice called the younger boy out.

Yugi sighed, his eyes closing.

"I know." Yugi whispered.

Malik watched as the female with bright blue hair wrapped her arms around Yugi from behind. Yugi relaxed into her arms, his head sliding under her chin easily.

"Are you two together?" Malik inquired.

"No." Leanna said. "I'm just his best friend. He trusts me like no other."

Malik nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm glad you found a true friend Yugi." Malik looked at the boy.

"Thank you Malik." Yugi spoke softly.

"I have to tell the others you are back." Malik told the now tall boy.

"You can't." Leanna spoke up.

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"They must learn on their own." A baritone voice responded from behind Malik.

Malik jumped and looked into the yellow cat eyes. A devil's smile shined under the eyes, every other feature hidden in shadows. Leanna smiled at the hidden person, her eyes sparkling in the flashing club lights.

"Who are you?" Malik looked worried.

"Another friend of Yugi's." The voice spoke.

"I'm Malik." Malik held his hand out.

"Call me Kana." A thin pale hand left the shadows, followed by a tall body.

Kana stood at a proud 6'3", towering over his friends. His yellow eyes glowed, much like a real cat's eyes would. Short black hair rose in spikes from his scalp, blood red tips shining. Wiry muscles lined his arms and legs, showing his strength. His hand met Malik's in a strong shake.

"I need to go." Yugi's voice was stronger once again.

"Yugi?" Kana looked at the smaller boy, his face instantly morphing into concern.

"Dark." Yugi simply said.

Leanna's arms dropped and Kana followed Yugi as he left. Leanna took over the DJ stand, keeping the music loud and pumping. Malik waved to the girl before leaving the stand. Leanna flashed Malik's aura and saw the gray stripe had disappeared with the finding of Yugi. Malik practically bounced to his friends, a bright smile stuck to his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi strides through the halls of the offices behind the club. He knows Kana is following him, but he doesn't care. Something in the city had called out to the young Seer. Something dark and dangerous. Yugi figured Kana or Leanna would follow him, they protected each other, it was their job.

'Young one.' A feminine, motherly, voice echoed in Yugi's head.

'Mother Gaia.' Yugi echoed back.

'Be careful. This enemy is dangerous.' Mother Gaia warned her sudo son.

'Yes Mother.' Yugi stopped walking as the cool night air hit his face.

He felt the soft weight of Kana's hand rest on his shoulder. He leaned back into the hand, his eyes closing. Kana slipped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He rested his head on the black and blue haired boy. Yugi sighed tears started to gather in his eyes. Kana placed his lips on Yugi's neck, kissing it gently.

Yugi smiled, before he gently pushed Kana back, away from him. His amethyst eyes stared back up at the sky. An echoing sadness resided in the once happy eyes. Kana knew he would never be enough for his small friend, boyfriend really, but he still liked the smile he could give Yugi.

"We should go." Yugi turned to his taller counterpart.

"Where to?" Kana looked into the purple eyes.

"The Sakura Park." Yugi started walking.

"What are we up against?" Kana followed, focusing on the task at hand.

"No idea." Yugi admitted.

"Something bad though." Kana sighed.

"Yeah, dark and dangerous too." Yugi added.

"I'm with you for it all." Kana assured the teen.

"Thank you Kana." Yugi whispered, stalking into the dark shadows.


End file.
